Deku The learning hero
by Adam-cross
Summary: Izuku born in a world with a quirk that allows him to learn other people, but only emitters and transformations types not mutants types he'll become a great hero but he won't be alone, he'll have three OC friends to help him to become the greats hero team in the world.


**Chapter 1 learning hero: Deku**

**Hey everyone I'm new at Fanfiction okay so please don't make fun of my story I am new at this ok so with that out of the way. I'm going to give Izuku Midoriya a power from Adam Blade from needless the zero fragment which allows the person to copy people's powers but in my hero academia fanfiction story Izuku's quirk will be the learning quirk but this power will only learn certain quirks such as emitter type, transformation type okay enjoy the story people.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 learning hero: Deku **

In a world with unknown power that we call quirks, it all started in a hospital in china where a baby started manifest a light, then after that the 80% of the population started manifest quirks, then in the super power society are superhero that protect people with their quirks and my name is Izuku Midoriya on with Sento Yamada, Ryuko Belladonna and Fuku Belladonna and this our story how we become the greats heroes.

(In the park)

In a beautiful day of Musutafu of Japan, a four year old boy with black bushy hair and green tips and with mother near by talking with three other mothers at the table.  
This little boy is Izuku Midoryia, and he has a aqua clear gem on his forehead, that some people say that it's his quirk, but some people think that but they don't what Izuku's quirk can do only Izuku and His mother know what Izuku's quirk can do. Izuku was playing with other children until he saw three other kids being bullied by Katsuki Bakugo and his two of goons, so he ran over to them to stop the bulling.

Kacchan, you need stop it, you can just pick on people with your quirk that's wrong and you know it" Izuku asked Katsuki to stop but Katsuki didn't listen to Izuku and blast an explosion at Izuku sending him to the ground in bruises.

"Stay out of it Deku if you know whats good for you, and just because you have a quirk doesn't mean you can tell me what to do Deku" said Katsuki "I wasn't tell you, I was asking you to stop it Kacchan you know that we can't use our quirks in public Kacchan, so stop it!" Izuku asked Katsuki but that made Katsuki angry and charge at Izuku with his goons beating Izuku to the ground with more bruises, then Katsuki and his two goons left Izuku on the ground in bruises.

Then three kids walk over to Izuku who on the ground with bruises "why would you help us knowing that you don't know us so why?" said all three kids at the same time, because I thought you guys needed help, isn't it a hero job to help other. Izuku answered the three kids.

By the way I'm Izuku Midoriya and on my forehead is my quirk and it allows me to learn people's quirks" said Izuku to the three kids making them confuse by his quirk "um by learn people's quirks you mean you get know ever detail about their quirks?" The Girl with purplish pink hair asked Izuku, then Izuku respond back to her "no meaning I can use their quirks as my own" Izuku answered her by showing little firecrackers from his hands, that surprised her and the other two kids.

whoa/wow said the other two kids, but wait how long can you hold to that quirk if it's copy related quirk? asked the other girl with whitish blue hair, well my quirk can actually hold to the other quirks for good and don't worried I didn't take their quirks only learn them so they can still use their quirks okay, Izuku responded back, that made the three kids sigh in relief, that good to know, don't want to make people quirkless now huh, said the boy with black spiky hair, yeah we don't want that do we, Izuku respond.

But then the three kids realize something, we forgot to introduce our self" said the three kids, "I'll go first, said the girl with purplish pink, I'm Ryuko Belladonna and my quirk is call twilight manipulation it allows me to make a shield dome around myself, I can fly, and i can shape it into weapons or shot lasers but I have a hard time controlling it" said Ryuko, that made her sad face.

"Hey, don't be sad Ryuko, if you trained hard enough with your quirk, you be able to control it, and I plan on being a hero like All-Might, the number 1 hero in world with a smile on his face, I plan to do the same thing like him" said Izuku cheering Ryuko up with a smile on his face, that made Ryuko blush and smiling.

Thank you Izuku, now I'm motivated to become a hero, thank you Izuku" said Ryuko making Izuku blush a little, now that's done on to more introduction with the other two kids and quirks "I'm Fuku Belladonna and my quirk is call photon dragon it's a combination of me and my twin sister parent's quirks, our dad's quirk lets him transform into a humanoid dragon, and our mom's quirk is call photon manipulation which allows her to do same as my twin sister but more control over it, no offense sis" Fuku said to Ryuko, "none taken sis" Ryuko respond back.

That made Izuku realize something, "wait are your parents the pro-heroes, Shinning-Star and Drago Rex?" Izuku asked the twins, " yes they are, how did you know that Izuku?" Ryuko asked Izuku "well I saw them on the news three weeks ago before my quirk come" Izuku answered Ryuko.

Then Izuku realize something, "I'm sorry I become a nerd when it comes to heroes and quirks, my bad we were still introducing ourselves, I was first, then Ryuko, Fuku and last but not least you kid with the device in your hand, what's your name?" Izuku asked the kid with black spiky hair."

"I'm Sento Yamada and my quirk is called tech base, which allows me to make electronics base off people's quirks or comics, also allows me to improve on other invention to help people's quirks, like this healing generator I made base off from a comic book I look at five weeks ago, and that how my quirk works" When Sento explained his quirk, that made Izuku, Ryuko and Fuku surprised by what Sento said, and made Ryuko go to her thought "_he may be able to help me with my quirk if I asked him nicely but not we're having fun talking with each other maybe some other time." _

"That an awesome quirk to have Sento, you can be an awesome hero with it" said Izuku surprising Sento by Izuku words, that made Sento smile in tears, then Izuku and the twins saw him crying, they went to him, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Sento" Izuku apologize to Sento, "It's okay Izuku, to honest your the first person to say that I can become a hero, Izuku" said Sento.

"wow Izuku, you may become the greats hero in the world" said Ryuko, "yeah Izuku, your becoming hero already and yet you are motivating us to be future heroes already Izuku" said Fuku, making Izuku Blush a little by the twins, " no problem because I am here" Izuku quote All-Might, that made Ryuko, Fuku and Sento look at Izuku, " what, did I say something weird?" Said Izuku, that made the three kids giggles a little, "don't worried Izuku, we are only giggling at what you said when you quote All-Might" said Ryuko that made Izuku smile.

"Izuku it's time to go home sweetie" called by Izuku's mother inko, "coming mommy" Izuku respond back to his mother, "look like it's time for me to go, we may see each other again some other time okay bye guys" when Izuku was about to leave until, Ryuko, Fuku and Sento, "Izuku wait" said three kids at the same time, that made Izuku stop where he is at, "what is it guys, you guys needs something" Izuku asked three, "well we talked about it and we were wondering if you can learn our quirks" the three asked Izuku, "I don't mind guys, it's your guys choices okay" Izuku said to the three, that made all three of smile until, "but when I learn your guys quirks, the quirks I learn get weak when I learn them" that made the three of them surprised by what Izuku said. "Don't worried, like you said Izuku, train hard of enough and grow stronger so will the quirks" Ryuko said to Izuku.

"Yeah don't sweated it Izuku like Ryuko said, quirks will get stronger too okay Izuku" said Sento, "yeah quirks get stronger when we improve them to get stronger" said Fuku, when they try to cheer up Izuku until, "no guys you don't understand my gem on my forehead is the only quirk to grow stronger, the quirks I learn won't grow stronger even if I use them they won't grow stronger guys, I can only use half the strength of the quirks I learn I'm sorry" Izuku told them, that made them shocked, until Ryuko said, "Izuku you can still be a hero even if you use half the strength of the quirks you can still be a hero to us Izuku okay" then Ryuko touch the gem on Izuku's forehead, then his gem started growing, then Fuku was next too, then Sento was last to place his fist to Izuku's forehead, "well guess that makes your guys quirks, 5,6 and 7 quirks that I now learn from you guys and thanks for cheering me" said Izuku, "no problem Izuku bye, see you later, and take care" said Ryuko, Fuku and Sento.

"Bye guys see you next time" Izuku respond back before running to his mother, "Izuku, did you make new friends, while you were over there?" His mother asked Izuku while walking home with her, "I did make new friends and six new quirks, but I didn't tell them that I learn 30 quirks from dad when his come to us the night after my quirk manifest and I didn't tell them that you're a pro-hero, mom." Izuku respond back to his mother, who is a pro-hero name Lady-Sonia, quirk; super psychokinesis, which allows her to stop bullets in mid air, pick up building, pick up the ground, she can also fly and her quirk was first the quirk for Izuku to learn from then his father. "That good to know, we don't want people getting up set that your quirk doesn't have a limit to how many quirks you can learn, but you can only learn emitters and transformations types quirks, Izuku" said Inko Midoriya to her son.

**Next chapter All-Might is here **

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story people because I made Izuku's father Adam Arklight instead of Hisashi Midoriya because this story going to be a crossover story in my hero academia world, look i don't own my hero academia or needless okay people. so with that said see you in the next chapter everyone and before the next chapter of this story I will be making chapters that explain Izuku's 30 quirks that Izuku got from his father, Adam Arklight okay and the 7 quirks that Izuku already have with him, and yes I will be giving One For All to Izuku for this story okay people see next chapter bye. **


End file.
